


How Boba Fett’s armor was refurbished

by Batsy7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: It took a few days for Cara to get Mayfield out from prison. At the same time, the Mandalorian stayed in Nevarro with Boba Fett and Fennec. This story happened during this time.Just a short and interesting thought. Possible out of character.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	How Boba Fett’s armor was refurbished

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [关于波巴·费特盔甲是如何翻新的这件事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173666) by [Batsy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7). 



> English is not my native language. There may be some grammatical errors. I'm sorry if there is any. And I would appreciate it if you guys let me know. Thank you.

This is the third time today. Boba Fett glances at the Mandalorian, and he is staring at him again with this strange gaze. Don't ask how he knows. He has the same helmet. And this staring posture couldn't be more familiar.

Boba finally couldn't help but sit across from the Mandalorian with a helmet in his hand, "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" The Mandalorian sits in a standard posture, with his hands on his knees, as if he doesn't understand what Boba meant.

"Don't think I didn't notice it. You keep looking at me with a strange gaze. Is it because I take off the helmet? I thought I was very clear. I am not a Mandalorian." Boba tapped on his helmet, "If I want to take it off, I could take it off."

"Oh..." The Mandalorian finally understands, "No, it's not that. I respect your style, and I am grateful for your help to find my child."

"A deal is a deal. We will help you to get the child back, don't worry." Boba patted on the Mandalorian's shoulder armor, "Then, why?"

"I'm looking at... your armor."

"Is there something wrong with my armor?"

"No, of course not. Your armor is a very powerful set of Mandalorian armor, which can make you invincible in fight. It's just..."

"Just?" Boba raises an eyebrow.

The Mandalorian sighs "With all due respect, your armor really needs to be refurbished. The paint on it is already..."

The Mandalorian did not finish the sentence, but the meaning is quite obvious. Boba glances at the Mandalorian's mirror-polished armour, then looks down at his mottled helmet, "Ha! Don't even think about it!"

"Those are the marks of great fights, young man." And my armor is more majestic than your shiny thing! 

Then, an awkward silence.

"You picked up two things from the ruins of your ship, one is the Beskar spear, what is the other one?" Boba starts looking for a topic.

The Mandalorian carefully takes out a ball from his waist pocket, and Boba leans forward to take a look, "It's also Beskar?"

"No. This is the ball at the top of a pole in my ship."

"Really? Already started collecting accessories for your next ship?" Boba told a joke.

Instead of smiling, the Mandalorian lowers his shoulders with sadness. He holds the small metal ball with both hands carefully and rubs the surface of the ball with his thumb. "This is the child's toy."

"Oh..." Boba shuts up, "That kid... how did you meet?"

"I am a bounty hunter."

Good career choice. Boba couldn't agree more.

"That kid is the target of a mission."

This is unexpected. "Since you still have that little guy with you, does it mean you gave up the mission?"

"No. I completed the mission. I handed him over to the empire and got this brand new Beskar armor."

"But?" Boba pours himself a cup of spotchka, ready to hear a long story.

"Those people from the Empire, they did experiments on the child, they hurt him. I just...I just couldn’t leave like that. So I rushed back and got the child back."

"There are a lot of hunters because of the guild. I'm surprised you left alive."

"This planet was also a place of the Mandalorians. I had their help when I was in deep trouble."

"I didn't see any Mandalorian other than you here."

"They exposed themselves for me, and then were killed by the Imperial army."

Boba decides to drink only and stop talking.

"Since then, I travelled around the galaxy with the child, but there have been guild and Imps chasing after me. If I want the child to be safe, I have to find a way to end those Imperial forces."

"From the perspective of the imperial warship I saw, you failed." Boba couldn't hold back.

The Mandalorian keeps silent for a while, "You could say that. But at that time I thought we had succeeded. Those imperial forces occupied Nevarro, and Greef invited me to come back and help him get rid of them. The return was to correct me get my name in the guild. Cara was also there to help. It was a difficult fight and we lost very important friends during it. When I blowed up Gideon’s TIE fighter with a bomb, I thought it was all over."

Boba lets out a disapproving voice, "Always remember to check if the enemy is dead, Mandalorian, ALWAYS."

"Later I learned that the child belongs to a group called Jedi, so my task was to bring the child to a Jedi..."

"Jedi? That little guy is a Jedi?"

"As far as I know, yes." The Mandalorian noticed that something changes in Boba's eyes, "You know the Jedi?"

"...Have dealt with them."

"So, could you help find a Jedi? Maybe they would help get the child back."

"Mandalorian, I said I've dealt with them, which means I'm an enemy to them." Boba takes a sip of spotchka and sighs. It's been a long time since he heard the name of Jedi. He looks down at the blurry reflection in the cup. The head in a Mandalorian helmet rolled to his feet. He shakes his head, dispelling the memory, "My father was killed by a Jedi."

"...I'm sorry. I didn't know. But the kid..."

"I won't blame this on a child. The time of blindly pursuing revenge has passed. You have to let go of something in order to move forward in this galaxy. Now I honor my father by wearing his armor." Boba says to the Mandalorian, and also to himself, "We would still help you find the child, don't worry."

The Mandalorian breathes a sigh of relief. He knows what Boba and Fennec are capable of. He would rather not be an enemy of them, especially now. "I was told that the child might find a way to contact another Jedi on planet Tython, so I took him there. You know the rest of the story."

"So, what's your plan? Let a former imperial trooper help you find Gideon's ship, and then? That is an imperial cruiser, it is definitely not something my Slave I could fight against."

"I have no other choice, Boba Fett. I have to save the child."

"You just said you want to give him to a Jedi."

"These are two different things. After I get the child back safely, I will bring him to a Jedi."

"I just mean that you are like a father to him. Maybe you should keep him."

"But his power... he is very special. I cannot train him to be a Jedi. This is the best choice for him."

"You think this is the best for him, but you have never asked him what he wants. What if he doesn't want to be a Jedi, but to stay with you?"

"He is too young to know what choice is right for him." The Mandalorian clenched the ball in his hand.

Now he is just lying to himself and others. "Sometimes, there is no right or wrong choice, only you choose or not. Are you a human, Mandalorian? At least you look like one. Unlike droids, for us humans, emotions are sometimes enough to overwhelm reason. You see, when my father died, I was only a child. After so many years, the time I spent with my father is still one of the most precious memories I ever had. If you care about that child, and you already have a father-son bond. Then this is something very precious. You should seize it instead of imagining what could have happened if you didn’t give him to others years later. And you could only lie to yourself that it was the best choice for him."

The Mandalorian doesn’t answer to that. When you are wearing a Mandalorian helmet and keeping still, it is difficult to tell whether you are thinking, staring blankly, or even sleeping. Boba pours another cup of spotchka and orders a bowl of meat soup. When the soup is brought up, the Mandalorian sighs again.

Even Boba wants to sigh, "What's wrong now?"

"We used to share soup on the ship. With the same size bowl, the child would imitate my movements, holding it with both hands and then sipping it with his head up. It was not delicious, but he still sighed contentedly after each sip, as if knowing it would make me happy."

Now Boba could picture a baby father's face under the helmet, smiling because of happy memories. "I know you miss him. But don't you have anything else to do? You lost your ship. Don't you need to get some weapons and supplies?"

The Mandalorian is quiet again for a moment. "What’s the time now?"

Boba glanced at the light outside, "It's about noon."

"...Since we met, we have never been apart for so long..."

That’s it! Boba surrenders. Someone has to stop this dad's self-pity and find something for him to do. Boba drops the soup, stands up with helmet in him arms, sincerely hopes that he would not regret this decision, "Mandalorian, do you want to repaint my armor?"

"Yes?" The Mandalorian is interrupted, still a little dazed.

"Then let's do it together!" Boba reaches out to him, and the Mandalorian holds it.

"Fennec!" Boba turns to the sniper who had been drinking and watching them talking all the time at the corner. "While we repaint our armor, could you help to get some weapon supplies?"

"Copy that." Fennec slips away.

Boba and Mandalorian worked on Boba's armor for the rest of the day. In fact, the Mandalorian did most of the work, from polishing and spraying to repainting the patterns. He is quite skilled at this. Boba puts on his renewed armor, holds the blaster in a pose, "How do I look?"

"Very new." The Mandalorian is satisfied.

Boba looks in the mirror for a long time. It is really new, reminding him of the first time he painted the armor. He turns sideways, looks at the Mandalorian pattern on his shoulder, and then touches the bullet hole in the helmet. "The person inside it is not new."

"I found several rifles..." Fennec enters the door carrying a bag of weapons, and then sees Boba's brand new armor. She laughs loudly, "You look thirty years younger, Boba Fett."

"Thank you, Boba Fett."

"For what?"

"Everything." The Mandalorian checks the weapon in Fennec's bag, and picks up two rifles. "I could use these."

"Then they are yours, Mandalorian."

"Tonight, we take a rest. Tomorrow, we will come up with a plan to rescue the child from Gideon." The Mandalorian looks back when he is about to leave, "By the way, my name is Din Djarin. "

"Don't you think you care too much, Boba?" Fennec teases Boba after Din left. "You are going to spoil him. Repaint the armor? Seriously?"

"They have things that we don't have, Fennec. Family, hope, bond. Sometimes I get jealous, but most of the time I hope there is still someone in the galaxy who owns these useless things. I just wish him to cheer up and reunite him with his child." Boba take off his helmet, "Besides, it's not that bad, right?"

"Well..." Fennec smiles without saying another word.


End file.
